Tols Rennes
Overview Rennes is a member of the royal family, a student at the Royal Academy, and the main antagonist during the Tournament arc. He was widely considered the most powerful mage in the school and the favorite to win the tournament. However, he lost to Xiang Ye in the finals. Personality Rennes is overconfident, self-centered, and considers himself the best. He attempts to project himself as someone who is humble with his abilities, but the young prince looks down on those he considers to be below him and belittles people he considers to have no talent like Xiang Ye. He does not like to be told "no" (Which has been seen with his multiple advances towards Isabella) and is used to getting his way because of his talent and position as a prince. Appearance At the beginning of the series, he is shown to be tall, handsome and in shape, with many of the female characters commenting on his looks. He has long black hair with blue eyes. However, his battle with Xiang Ye left him blind, missing his right arm and covered in scars. Story This character is first introduced in chapter 18. Later he intervenes in the fight with Isabella and Buri when the young royal cheats in their sparring match by using boundary force. He carries Isabella to safety and is surprised when he discovers her relation to Xiang Ye. Tournament Arc Rennes is not really seen again until the beginning of the Kingdom Cup Tournament to which he is the favorite to win that year. Round 1: Race At the beginning of the round, he asks Isabella if she wants to cross the river together but is immediately shot down as she favored her husband. Irritated he used his magic to cross the lake more quickly than anyone else. He also quickly defeats the Void King. In the Wind Valley, he quickly disposes of three golems that threatened Tols Buri, Bushi, Buno. Upon realizing they were the ones who started the forest fire earlier he threatened them by saying. "Pull a stunt like that again and I will end you." At the end of the first round, while he did not finish first he gathered the most amount of tokens making him the winner of the first round. Round 2: Battles Rennes vs. Zhou Lun Tana. In this round, Rennes encouraged his opponent to give up since he claimed she had no chance of winning against him. She declined his request to forfeit and was beaten without much hassle from Rennes who dominated the fight without much effort. The battle was stopped by Vasily Andre before his opponent received fatal injuries. Rennes vs Yuri. Seeing the results of his last battle his opponent quickly forfeited knowing that she would not have been able to beat him. Final Round Before this round, bad blood began to form between him and Xiang Ye who vowed to defeat him. Offended and angered by his opponent's attitude towards him he demanded and was granted a battle to the death by the king. When asked his reasons he stated that Xiang Ye was disrespectful towards his position as a prince and was undeserving of a woman as fine as Yi Bei (Isabella). The battle started with Rennes thinking that he instantly killed Xiang Ye, but it turned out that he created a large mech out of the indestructible Useless Lumber. While Rennes was able to force Xiang Ye out of the Mech, he was surprised to find out that Xiang Ye created an armor out of the same material which was used for the rest of the fight. Still Confident in himself Rennes continued to attack with the hopes of killing Xiang Ye quickly. However, Xiang Ye was able to land a hit on the cocky mage, shattering his pride. Angered, Rennes found it unacceptable for him to be damaged by the one he once considered below him and continued to attack mercilessly, dropping his guard. This allowed Xiang Ye to use his laser beam and scarring his face. This forced Rennes to use the full extent of his magic eye to try and kill his opponent. Before he could though Xiang Ye used a controlled hydrogen bomb with the attempt to take him out. While the explosion didn't kill Rennes it did severely injure him forcing him to use his dragon form. Thinking he was at an advantage Yiang Ye cut his arm off using a beam. While this didn't kill him, the radiation from the hydrogen bomb finished Rennes off with Xiang Ye emerging from the winner. After his defeat, Rennes was on the verge of death but saved by Principal Vasily Andre. While he was able to save Rennes' life this left the young mage with multiple scars, a missing arm, and was left blinded by the radiation. Abilities Category:Characters